Brainy's dilemma
by niallerslovelydance
Summary: After failing a simple task by Papa Smurf, Brainy smurf is once again kicked out. This time by Papa Smurf. Brainy gets hurt in the process. Will the others save him or will Brainy be lost forever. DX Bad Summary.
1. Chapter 1

Brainy Smurf sighed as he was once again kicked out the village. This time is was by _Papa Smurf,_ who normally kept his cool. However, Brainy screwed up badly. Sitting in the cave he thought back to serveal hours before.

_**Flashback**_

_Brainy Smurf was in his house working on his unfinished book, when there came a knock on the door. Thinking it was Clumsy, his best friend, he walked over and snatched open the door._

_"What is smurf's name do you want Clums-Oh Papa Smurf!" Papa Smurf smiled a little as he came into the little house._

_"Brainy" Papa Smurf started,"I would like to ask a small favor of you, thats if you dont mind." _

_Braniy Smurf smiled proudly. 'Of course he would ask __**me**__ for the favor. He nodded exicedtly. _

_Papa Smurf then spoke breaking through Brainy's thoughts, "I need you to find a perticular flower for me." _

_Brainy sighed in disappointment,, "Which Flower, Papa Smurf?" ' Why me?' Papa Smurf sensing the disappointment was already shaking his head. "The Black hope."_

_Now this was no oridanry flower. It was extremly rare. The steams are black and the petals dark tented. However the touch could fix and heal anything. _

_This caught Brainy's attention. _

_ "Of course I will do it!'_

_Hours later, he finally found the flower and went to retrieve it when the cat jumped at it. Brainy rushed to grab it but unfourntly, Gargmell stumbled upon it. _

_ "Lookie here" he said, as Brainy hide himself behind the giant log, "Looks like I found the last Black Hope hahahhaha." With that he and his cat went to his castle._

_When Brainy reached the smurf village he held his head in shame. The others were playing smurf ball and wanted him to join. He quickly refused and rushed over to Papa Smurf's house. Knocking on the door, he went inside. _

_ "Papa Smurf" he called, "I got some bad news about The Black Hope Flower." As he said that he noticed Papa Smurf grow angry._

_"What do you mean?" Papa Smurf asked angrily._

_ "Well you, see Garmell took it before I had the chance" Brainy quickly explained, his head lowered in shame._

_All was quiet until Papa Smurf began losing it._

_ "I TRUSTED YOU TO GET THE FLOWER AND YOU FAILED IN THIS SIMPLE TASK BRAINY?" there was silence on Brainy's part when Papa Smurf continuted his rant,"I PUT YOU,BRAINY, THE GENIUS ON THIS AND YOU FAILED?" Huffing, Papa Smurf waited for an answer._

_"Yes Papa Smurf." came the soft reply. Brainy finally looked up and saw the anger etched onto Papa Smurf's face. "But I will try and get i-" he started but was cut off,_

_"BRAINY JUST LEAVE! AND DONT SHOW YOUR FACE!" Brainy flinched back, tears etched on his face. As Papa Smurf finally calmed down he tried to apologize for he realized that it was not Brainy's falut. But before he could reach out Brainy had fled._

_Meanwhile, unknown to Papa Smurf and Brainy the other smurfs had gathered outside the door listening to the screaming of Papa Smurf. Suddnely everything went silent and the door was torn open. Brainy smurf ran past them with tears running down his face. As he ran he heard the others frantically yelling his name. But he continued running until he could no longer hear the others. Finally after what felt like forever, Brainy found a cave and went and laid down._

_**End Flashback**_

'Well' thought Brainy,'I guess that this time for good, I wont be going back to the village.' With that Brainy stood up to leave the cave and find a more suitable place for him to stay for a while. However, what Brainy failed to notice was the caving in of the cave. As Brainy reached the entrance, a large rock fell and hit the back of his head, causing him to pass out.

_Back at the Village_

The other smurfs were in shock. Papa Smurf had kicked Brainy out. And now no one could find him. Papa Smurf felt horrible and guilty enough that he kicked him out.

Clumsy was angry, After the shock of Brainy running off, he, Hefty, Smurffette, Grouchy, and Jokey went off in search of the runaway smurf. Papa Smurf deciced to go as well. He would never forgive himself if anything happened to Brainy.

_**I do not own the Smurfs or any of the characters. I Love Brainy Smurf. I find him adorable and geeky. ^_^**_

_**Please dont roast or flame me. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Clumsy smurf was angry. No, he was beyond angry. He was furious. Sure, he understood that his Brainy Smurf could be annoying, but come on. As he called Brainy's name, he had a bad feeling. Something was wrong and quite possibly Brainy was in danger.

"Brainy, where are you?" he called out.

Like before he recieved no response. As he went deeper into the forset, he saw nothing. There were no foot prints. A noise came from behind him and he swirled around in hopes of it being Brainy. To his disappoinment, it was only the others, and Papa Smurf, whom he was yet talking to at this point. Hefty Smurf came up to him and place a hand on his shoulder.

"We will have to come back, its about to storm and badly at that." Clumsy shook his head. "I will continute looking and you should too,hes here I know it."

The others looked at each other and Jokey went to speak when Papa Smurf cut him off.

" He is correct children, I sense he is somewhere near." Clumsy looked angrily at him for a second before looking away in digusest. Spliting up, this time in groups, Clumsy, and Hefty went together while Smurfette, Jokey and Papa Smurf together in the oppiste direction.

Few words were spoken other than the calls of Brainy's name. Hefty looked at the determind smurf and felt pity. His best friend was missing and possibly hurt, all because of Papa Smurf. Normally he wouldnt blame Papa Smurf for something as silly as a task, but he went overboard. He was out of line and now Brainy could now be seriously hurt-or worst. Shaking his head, Hefty started to call Brainy's name once more when something caught his eye. A smurf foot print. As he looked over to his right, he saw more.

"Clumsy, look!" he called over to Clumsy who had taken down the middle of the forest. He came back and for a second a smiled was on his face before it was wiped off. He wouldnt be happy until they found Brainy. The two then began following the foot steps that lead them to a cave. Clumsy saw that the foot prints ended near the entrace of a cave. After looking for a few seconds, he took a deep breathe, and said softly," Lets go in."

**I do not own the smurfs or any of the characters. Although I wish I did. T_T**

**And Sorry about not updating any stories. I have been extremely busy lately. I think I am going to be busy this week too. **

**DX So sorry for the short chapter but I have to catch up on my reading of stories as well.**

**Btw:Watched the Harry Potter and The Deathly Hollows Part 2 movie at midnight Thursday. It was AMAZING~ . Oh and I got an famous author's autograph~ Extremely happy! ^_^ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally I updating this story. **

**Well I updated a little bit I am still trying to help a fellow author come up with an idea for their story~ **

**Yursh~ I hope this is good. Not sure. Please Review. No flaming allowed please. If you are anyone who doesnt like the story go read something else.**

Clumsy and Hefty heistated, before they finally decided to go in. Something felt strange. When they walked to the entrance he gasped. Laying unconcious, without his glasses, layed Brainy Smurf. Rushing over, Clumsy tried waking him up.

"Brainy, come on buddy wake up." when that failed after a couple of times, he tried shaking him awake. Clumsy felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up he watched Hefty shake his head.

"Clumsy," he started, "We need to get him back to the village and contact the others immeditaly." Hefty had noticed the blood seeping from the back of Brainy's head and sould have some medical attention-like **Now**. Plus the cave looked as if it was going to cave an second now. Clumsy nodded his head in agreement not wanting to take his eyes off his unconicuous best friend.

Together, they managed to get a good grip on Brainy's body. As they walked back to the spot where they had split up with the others, Clumsy was worried about Brainy. Never had he seen the smurf look pale. Well besides from the incident where he was drained and acted like a completely different Brainy. He just hoped that nothing was seriously wrong and that he had minor injuires. If anything bad happened- No, no, no, he wasnt going to think like that. This was Brainy smurf. The smart smurf, who even if everyone got annoyed with, was the one who was strong. Nothing bad like dying of blood loss would happen. RIght?

Hefty was struggling along with Clumsy Smurf to hold the body upright, when they came in sight of the other smurfs. At first there was relief which completely turned to concern when they saw that Brainy was injured.

Papa smurf rushed over and immeditaly gave orders to Jokey and Smurfette to help carry Brainy back to the village.

'This is my fault' Papa Smurf thought to himself as he and the other smurfs rushed back to the village. 'None of this would be happening right now, if I hadn't snapped at him'.

They soon reached the village. Other smurfs had gathered at the entrance waiting the return of Papa Smurf and the others. When they saw the unconicuous body of Brainy, they began freaking out, thinking only of the worst. Surpiselying, Clumsy snapped.

"He's not dead. He has an injury that needs to be tened to now!" This shook the others. Normally Clumsy Smurf was calm and netural, but I guess them seeing his best friend looking half dead would do this to anyone. After Clumsy Smurf had stated this,Papa Smurf took immediate action. As the others placed Brainy into his little house, he closed the door. Not allowing the others in until he wrapped up the wound and found out what happened. Inspecting the wound, he found that it was worst than any of them had thought.

While Papa Smurf was tending to Brainy, the others were outside pacing. Nothing like this had ever happened. Sure, there may have been a couple incidents and kidnappings, strange occurances, but never something this serious. Fifthteen minutes had passed before Papa Smurf came back out. He closed the door behind him, a solemn look on his face.

"Papa Smurf what happened?"

"Is he going go be alright?" The other smurfs all questioned at the same time until Papa Smurf raised his hand to silence the worried little smurfs. When he spoke, it sent a chill down the others backs. "I'm afraid, I have been news to tell you my children."

**Yursh- FInsished. Well with this chapter anyways. Sorry again! XD **


	4. Chapter 4

**Going to catch up to this Story. Havent been updating lately. Sorry. **

**Do not own the smurfs or any of the characters. **

The other smurfs looked with wide eyes at Papa Smurf. Clumsy moved surpisly steady, closer to Papa Smurf. "What do you mean?" Papa Smurf sighed and shook his head.

"Smurfs, I'm afraid, that when and if Brainy wakes up he will have amenisa." The smurfs looked at Papa Smurf will confused expressions. "What does that mean?" Grouchy smurf piped up angrily.

"Well it means, " Papa Smurf mumbled," That Brainy Smurf, might not have any memories of anyone or anything."

There was a stund silence before Clumsy pushed pass Papa Smurf. "You . Brainy smurf wont forget me. I am his best friend." the door slammed behind him. Papa Smurf sighed and looked sadly at the door. He knew it was his fault that one of his little smurfs got hurt. And now, the other smurfs would be angry at him.

His thoughts were intruppted as he heard Clumsy's voice. "Brainy you're awake! How are you feeling. DOes anything hurt?" What he hoped to be nothing but a theroy was proven wrong when he heard the muff sound of Brainy shakling responding to the questions of Clumsy. "W-who are You? And who am I ?

*BRainy Smurf's P.O.V._*

The first thing I heard as I woke up was sobbing. Opening my eyes, I saw a blue little creature beside me. I poked him softly and he jumped up. Before I could say anything, this creature began rushing me. "Brainy you're awake! How are you feeling. DOes anything hurt?" For a second I hesitated, before I finally spoke.

"W-who are you? And who am I?"

This was the wrong response I guess because he began sobbing even more. I did not know what to do.

*Clumsy' P.O.V.-*

He doesnt remember me. His best friend. Brainy has lost his memories and as I continue sobbing, I feel a hand rubbing my back soothily, I looked into the eyes of my best friend, and felt the restment towards Papa Smurf raising even his fault. Nothing he can say or do will ever make me forgive him.

**Sorry its so short and horrible. Had no time. Rushed a little on it. Please no flaming me or my bad grammer. Thank ~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hehehe. I'm finally picking back up on this story. I'm am sorry. I am just easily distracted and plus much has been going on. I would promise to update often, but as of now, I know that won't be happening. **

**I just want to say thank you for those that are still reading this story, and apoliogze in advance for not updating often. **

**I do not own Smurfs, or any the characters. **

**Sorry for any grammar errors and OOC that may take place. And please now flaming.**

**Please enjoy.~ :D**

_**Itaclis will mean they are thinking.**_

Brainy looked so confused and lost, as I tried to explain everything to him. He asked the basic questions first, like ' Who are they?' or ' Why are you blue?' As I tried to answer him to the best of my abilites, my anger towards Papa Smurf flared. It was his fault. He kicked Brainy Smurf out. He acted like it was Brainy's fault for being born the way he was. As my anger built, I felt a hand reach out towards me. It was Brainy. Looking into his eyes, Brainy flinched backwards. "I-Is everything a-alrigh Clumsy?"

Quick as it came, I felt the anger drain from me as I looked at Brainy. I forced a small smile. "Of course Brainy." My best friend smiled at me. I felt a tug at my heart. _Oh Brainy, I want you to remember me. I miss hearing you talk about everything in a smart way and tone. How I miss just you. _

"...So are you angry at me?"

Pulling out of my thoughts, I look at Brainy confused. He looked distraught. "What was that? I'm sorry, I, uh, blanked out." Brainy frowned, in a way that reminded me of the old Brainy, disproval. "Well you looked so sad and I just thought, that maybe, perhaps, I made you mad." _ Oh Brainy._

Before I knew it, I stood up from the chair adjacent to the bed, and pulled Brainy in a hug, tears falling onto his shoulders. "_You, _did nothing Brainy." Crying on his shoulder, I felt a soft hand rub my back.

"It will be ok, Clumsy, just you see." Brainy smiled. A sencere smile reached my face. "Of course Brainy." Wiping away my tears, I saw him trying to hide a yawn.

"Are you getting tired?" I asked standing from the bed. He nodded. Walking towards the door, I turned to face him. "Get some sleep buddy. I will come by tomorrow." Brainy just nodded, took off his glasses, and got under the bed. I don't know what overcame me, but before turning the lights off, I walked over to Brainy and placed a kiss on his forehead. A light blush covered his face, as well as my own.

"U-Um good n-night Clumsy."

After turning off the light, and leaving Brainy's house, I started towards Papa Smurfs. I need to get back my Brainy.

**Okay. I am going to stop here. I'm sorry. I haven't had writers block at all and it decides to just show up as I write this chapter. T_T **

**But I hope that you enjoyed it.**

**As for Clumsy kissing Brainy on his forehead, I just had to. I don't know why. Should I make this a Clumsy/Brainy? **

**Please tell me if it should or shouldn't. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I know all must be sick of me saying this, but I'm sorry. I totally forgot about this story. I can't update often but blah. Still, its spring break and I decided that I should update it now :D **

**So yes. Here I go. **

**Disclamier: I do not own the Smurfs or any of the characters. **

**Warnings- might contain horrible grammar and spelling errors. **

**Anyways on to the story :D **

* * *

><p>Papa smurf was searching through the spell book, muttering softly to himself. After two hours, he still couldn't find anything that could help Brainy. Taking a seat he sighed. A knock on his door brought him up. Opening the door, Papa Smurf saw Clumsy Smurf.<p>

"Can I come in?" Papa Smurf was stunned.

"Of course you can Clumsy." He watched as Clumsy made his way in. A tense silence followed as Clumsy made his way over to the nearest chairs.

"Papa Smurf- I-I'm sorry about earlier." Clumsy stuttered breaking the silence. A hand landed on his shoulder and he looked up to see Papa Smurf. "I-I was just angry and Papa Smurf I miss Brainy."

As Clumsy felt tears well up, Papa Smurf came around and pulled him into a hug. "No Clumsy. You have every right to be angry with me. I'm angry at how I treated Brainy myself. I promise you this Clumsy, we _will_ fix this."

Clumsy felt a smile pull on his face, until he heard the yelling. His eyes grew wide. It was _Brainy. _Breaking free of the hug, and with balance he thought he didn't have, Clumsy ran out of Papa Smurf's hut and towards Brainy's._ I'm coming buddy. _

* * *

><p><em>Brainy was lost. He looked at his surroundings and found himself in the dark. Stumbling, his leg hit a tree trunk, and with a soft thud, he fell. A sharp pain jolted through his ankle and he let out a hiss. <em>

_"Ouch. Where am I?" he asked quietly to no one in particular. He didn't expect to receive a response, so he was startled when he did. "The forest." The voice had come from behind him and he spun around. _

_Nothing was there. He squinted his eyes and suddnely a figure was shown. Two actually. It was that older fellow and the smurf who had kissed him on his forehead. Papa Smurf had an evil grin on his face, as he and Clumsy came foreward. _

_Clumsy was pushed foreward clearly in pain. _

_"Ah Brainy, looks like I finally get rid of the both of you now." The older smirked. Clumsy pushed himself in front of the sharp object that Papa Smurf brought forward in front of Brainy. _

_Clumsy fell sideways looking at Brainy with a smile. His eyes closed and blood softly flowed from his mouth. Brainy stared stunned. His best friend lay dying beside him and it was because of Papa Smurf. Without realizing Brainy crawled over to Clumsy. _

_"Oh Smurf-Pleas-e Be-Alive!" He sobbed softly onto his friend. "B-Brainy?" A weak voice back, Brainy looked down. "Clumsy?" _

_"Before- *Cough* I die *Cough* I w-wanted to say I l-love you." With that he smiled and his eyes fluttered shut. _

_Brainy was stunned. "Clumsy, come on buddy, don't do this. I love you too!" His friend lay still on the ground. "CLUMSY!" With a choked cry he flund himself over the body. A heavy breathing on his neck, had him turn around. _

_Papa Smurf smirked. "Poor Brainy. He thinks he's so clever, and now look he caused his best friend to die. See wouldn't it best if I just took your life now?" He laughed as Brainy started to crawl away. He came and brought his foot down on the already hurt ankle, bring forth a pained yelp from the younger smurf. _

_All Brainy could do was scream._

* * *

><p>"Brainy wake up. Come on Brainy wake up!" He felt a slap on his face. He opened his eyes, and felt something wet on his cheek. Sitting up, he noticed Clumsy Smurf beside him.<p>

"CLUMSY YOU'RE ALIVE!" he yelled pulling the confused smurf into a hug.

He patted Brainy's back. "Yeah Brainy. I'm alive...wait...do you know who I am?" Brainy looked back at him with confused eyes. "Of course I do Clumsy Smurf. You're my best friend and I love you too!"

Clumsy blushed and before he realized it, Brainy brought his lips up to his. As he relaxed into the kiss, Brainy Smurf stiffened. Pulling back, Clumsy turned to see Papa Smurf standing there with a shocked expression.

What happened next surprised Clumsy and Papa Smurf.

"GET OUT OF HERE! MURDERER! I HATE YOU!" Brainy yelled throwing objects that lay next to him, at the old smurf. Papa Smurf made a step forward. "Brainy just calm down."

That only upset him more. "NO. YOU ARE EVIL. WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE? WHO ARE YOU?"

Clumsy tried to calm him down. "No Brainy. Papa Smurf isn't evil. He's good." Brainy looked at him with tears in his eyes. "B-But he killed you and tried to kill me!" The other two in the room exchanged glances.

"That was a dream Brainy. Everything's alright. I'm alive, and you're alive." Clumsy said tilting the genuis's head upward. Brainy nodded, but refused to look at Papa Smurf.

It was quiet for a while, until Brainy spoke again, shocking the other two once more.

"C-Clumsy Smurf, h-how do you know him? Is-is he your grandfather or something?"

* * *

><p><strong>Finally finshed with this chapter. I must say. I am proud of myself. I updated a story yesterday, wrote a new one-shot and I am now updating this story. Yes. I am proud. <strong>

**Thank you for those who still read this story. You guys are inspiring and your reviews make me really happy. This chapter is dedicated to you all. Finally for those who may want to flame- go somewhere else. I'm also really proud that each time that I add a new chapter for this story, they are becoming longer and longer :D **

**Until next time~ Maslowfan07**


End file.
